The School Murder
The School Murder 'is case 9 of Grimsborough 2 (Industrial Area). 'Plot The victim was a 14 year old High-School student called Samuel Johnson, who was found dead at the entrance of his school. He was coming home from school detention, but was stabbed in the back by the time he made it out of the school grounds. His killer was a 16 year old student called John Bolton. At the time of his arrest, John Bolton lied that he was a victim of circumstances, and had nothing against Samuel Johnson. However the team proved him guilty of the murder, and stated that he stabbed his victim from behind. To make sure that Samuel couldn't retaliate, he pushed him on to the floor. John ran in another direction quickly. So that he wouldn't get caught for murdering Samuel Johnson. When John went to court he confessed to Judge Hall that he killed Samuel Johnson. He stated that he did it to protect his girlfriend (Brittany Gordon) - who Samuel was seeing aswell. Judge Hall didn't agee with why John Bolton commited this despicable crime, and tried him as an adult for his premeditated abhorrent crime. John Bolton was sentenced to 20 - life for the murder of Samuel Johnson Victim *'Samuel JohnsonPaul Johnson ' (Left to die outside his school, bleeding from cut in his back) Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'John Bolton ' Killer Profile *The Killer has Blonde Hair ' *The Killer wears a '''Poppy ' *The Killer is '16 Years Old ' *The Killer wears 'Green Clothes ' *The Killer is ''Right Handed' ' '''_____________________________________________________________________________________ Suspects *'Rachel Knight (aka: Mrs. Knight) '- Teacher (38) WearsAPoppy, WearsGreenClothes *'Brittany Gordon' - 11th Grade Student (16) WearsAPoppy, Age16, RightHanded, BlondeHair *'Helen Johnson' - Victim's Mother (43) RightHanded, WearsGreenClothes, WearsAPoppy *'Zoe Johnson' - Victim's Sister (19) RightHanded, WearsAPoppy *'John Bolton' - 11th Grade Student (16) RightHanded, WearsAPoppy, BlondeHair, Age16, WearsGreenClothes Crime Scenes *1: School Entrance *2: School Doors *3: School Entrance Bonus (Puzzle) (3/45) stars needed. *4: Hallway *5: Lockers *6: Hallway Bonus (Time Attack) (8/45) stars needed. *7: Bedroom *8: Bed *9: Bedroom Bonus (Differences) (17/45) stars needed. Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate School Entrance (Clue: Victim's Body) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Results: KillerProfile= RightHanded, BlondeHair) (Result: NewSuspect= Mrs. Knight) *Tell Mrs. Knight about student murder (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Brittany Gordon) *Talk to Brittany Gordon about relationship with victim (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate School Doors (Clues: Locker Keys, Poppy, Smartphone) *Analyze Poppy (00:30:00) (Result: KillerProfile= WearsAPoppy) *Analyze Locker Keys (01:30:00) *Examine Smartphone (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Decode) *Analyze Phone (03:00:00) (Result: NewSuspect= Helen Johnson) *Inform Helen Johnson about son's death (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Bedroom (Clue: Computer) *Analyze Computer (06:00:00) *Make Brittany tell the truth about relationship with victim (Cost 1 Star) *Go to Chapter 2 (Cost 3 Stars) Chapter 2: *(NewSuspect= Zoe Johnson) *Talk to Zoe Johnson (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Hallway (Clue: Love Card) *Examine Love Card (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Reveal) (Result: NewSuspect= John Bolton) *Talk to John Bolton about victim (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Lockers (Clue: Note) *Analyze Note (03:00:00) *Talk to Rachel about the Kill Threat (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Mrs. Knight is Left-Handed) *Talk to Brittany about relationship with John Bolton (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Brittany is Right-Handed) *Investigate School Gates (Clues: Trash Bag, Torn List) *Examine Trash Bag (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find) (Result: MurderWeapon= PocketKnife) *Examine Pocket Knife (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Examine Torn List (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Analyze Hair (06:00:00) (Results: KillerProfile= Age16) *Analyze Calls List (00:20:00) *Question Brittany more about relationship with victim (Cost 1 Star) *Go to Chapter 3 (3 Stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate School Gates (Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find) *Examine Notepad (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze String (00:30:00) (Result: KillerProfile= WearsGreenClothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation (Cost 2 Stars) Additonal Investigation *Rachel needs your help (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Hallway (Clue: Torn Sheet) *Examine Torn Sheet (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Give the worksheet to Mrs. Knight (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Burger) *Brittany wants to talk to you (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate School Doors (Clue: Necklace) *Examine Necklace (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame = Find The Same) *Give Necklace back to Brittany (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: 500 Coins) *Helen really needs your help (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Bedroom (Clue: Star Trophy) *Examine Star Trophy (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame = Reveal) *Give the trophy to Helen (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Poppy) *Go to Next Case (Cost 3 Stars) Trivia *This Case is 1/2 cases in Grimsborough 2 '''that uses the word 'School'. *This Case is the only case in '''The Industrial Area with a killer that is under 18 years old *This Case is the only case in The Industrial Area with a victim that is under 18 years old *Aswell as this case, Shop Killing, The Bank Killer, None Of Your Bloody Business, Murder Mansion, Pet Shop Disease, Blood In The Karate Hall, Class Of Death, Clean Bathroom Dirty Death, School Of Corpses , Bowling Battle and Forests and Forests. share the name of where their main crime scenes are based. *There are only 4 other cases in 'Grimsborough 2 '''where the Murder Weapon is found on Chapter 2 *This is the only case in 'The Industrial Area '''where none of the suspects or the victim appear as a suspect in another case.